Through the Vale
by Amarantha Snape
Summary: My first WoW fanfcition be gentle. How in Wrynn's name had she gotten here! Well that was easy enough to figure out. Now the dilemma was how to get out of Stranglethorn alive...Troll/Human OFC. )
1. Intro

Just a few days ago I would call someone crazy, if they told me that I would be running through Stranglethorn, trying like hell not to get killed. I am a twenty-three year old priest for Wrynn's sake! I had to have a somewhat sensible head right?...Well some days more than others, but still no suicide missions…well in this instance I think common sense proved not to be so common after all. Really this story isn't about that, well I guess you could say my story started there, but in no certain terms was it about my MANY misadventures in Stranglethorn.

You are still following me, right? I guess I would be confused to if a mad woman was running around, blabbering in circle saying what the story is or isn't about. So how about this…One day a young and frankly very naïve girl was walking impatiently trying to figure out the all-important question of 'where the hell was she?!' The last place she remembered stopping by was a rare zeppelin in Kalamidor the Alliance captured for bombing purposes, and that she was GUARANTEED safe passage on to Duskwood. Okay I never admitted it to myself back then but I can say it now free and clear…no shame at all. Well maybe a little shame, to be frank I was completely lost, and unfortunately lacking both my map and hearth stone. You would think well 'maybe the captain of the zeppelin would know where I was' right?

That would be fine and dandy if someone hadn't, for lack of a better term, kindly escorted me off the zeppelin mid-flight. I should have recognized him before hand, he had been my ex-fiance while we were back in Goldshire, and he hadn't exactly taken my refusal to marry him very well. He was a macho man if there ever was one, and I never put that much merit into fighting. Which is probably what made it so easy for him to toss me off the zeppelin considering he was a warrior, not to mention being ten years my senior. I had forgotten all about him till this moment, what moment you may ask? Well to put it bluntly I am currently falling of that said zeppelin, and so my awful/wonderful/messed up story begins.


	2. Sticky Situations

**Ello Everyone! I am back! A special thanks to KrystylSky for kindly reminding me to update =D Without further ado the 1****st**** chapter of Through the Vale!**

**Sticky****Situations**

Falling is quite the extraordinary thing, it's surreal and for the most part terrifying. I continued to look at the dark abyss that was below me, and felt bile rise in my throat. Thoughts of me being splattered all over the ground, presuming it was the ground I landed on, were not all that pleasant. Even worse were thoughts of my survival rate growing smaller and smaller by the second. I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick and not too painful death. I felt blackness enclosing my vision, but not before I felt the sensation of my body slamming into the tree tops. Flip-flopping and cartwheeling through the canopy, I knew no more.

I awoke slowly, as if waking from a pleasant dream, which I didn't quite want to leave. All too soon my soreness from the escapade through the canopy was returning to my limbs . Feeling like I had been trampled by a stampede of Elekk , I lay face up towards the sky. Funny thing about that, because last time I checked the sky was blue not green. Laying there allowing my eyes to come into focus, something became increasingly clear. It was not the sky I was looking at, it was a woven mesh of tree tops and vines. The sun was severely blotted from view, and few if any of its rays broke through the canopy.

Looking around to the best of my ability, as I was in no mood to sit up currently, it annoyed me to find, not only had my lovely ex-fiancé dropped me off the zeppelin, but he had kept my pack. Cursing at my horrible luck, it took a good amount of time trying to sit up. Everything was bruised, luckily I hadn't received any major damage, except I was pretty damn sure my right arm had been broken.

Which wouldn't normally be a problem, if it were not for the fact you have to set the bone in place before someone could heal the broken bone. While it is easy to do on others, I could hardly prepare for the pain I knew I was going to go through. Usually if something of this nature were to occur, as I was quite accident prone, I would go to another healer. However, as I was stuck god knows where for the foreseeable future, I would have to grit my teeth and bare it.

The pain was excruciating, but I managed to set my arm, green light emanated from my left hand as I focused on the bone knitting itself back together. Just as I was about to finish, I heard loud clanging footsteps heading in my direction. My head swiveled to look for cover, the only place I could see were large uplifted tree roots that had formed a massive hollow beneath the tree. If I were fast I could cover myself with underbrush before the stranger got here.

I hurried over, muscles creaking with pain, and had myself mostly covered before the stranger stepped into the clearing. My eyes widened as a troll made his appearance. He was not the largest troll I had ever seen, He was almost six foot eight by my reckoning. His tusks were about average at five maybe six inches, and he had a pale blue hue to his skin. His hair was a flaming combination of red and orange, and he was currently cursing like a sailor.

As I looked closer I noticed that his arms, chest, and legs, had crisscrossing lacerations that were bleeding quite profusely. How could I tell? Well to be frank it was obvious that his armor had been damaged to the extent that the only real piece of it left had been his plated shoes.

He sat cross legged on the ground and unstrapped the remains of his armor, hissing with pain as he stretched his wounds and reopened the ones on his back. Holding in a gasp at the extent of the damage I saw, I decided that I really only had two options. One, I could wait until he died or fell asleep and leave him on his own to fend for himself.

Not the easiest to stomach on the moral side of the plate, given my vows of healing any in need, however my mind screamed at me that it was probably the safest thing to do. However there was number two, risk getting killed by an ungrateful troll and try to help in whatever way I could. Sighing to myself I started to build up the mental resolve I would need to see my decision through. 'Here I go….' "Do you need help?" I asked cautiously, still keeping myself out of sight.

His head whipped around in all directions thankfully he hadn't pin pointed exactly where I was. "Who be askin'?" He wasn't very subtle; I knew he was trying to figure out where I was; luckily I wasn't going to attempt hiding for much longer. "No one of consequence", I replied calmly as I shuffled backwards out of my hiding place. I stood up slowly, carful to keep the hood of my robe up. Turning to face him, the little voice inside my head screaming at me to run, and my brain telling me if I ran he would most likely kill me anyway. He looked at my robes and then at my covered face, "It be of consequence to me, if I be lettin' ya help me. Ya could just turn around an kill me, when I be least expectin' it." I sighed with exasperation, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

He gave a stifled laugh and grimaced in pain before stating, "Mon, ya crack meh up. Ya can't be more dan twenty tops, and ya be talkin' bout bringin' me down?." I gave an indignant cry, "I am twenty-three, for your information! And how old are you to criticize me so? You can't be more than your late twenties yourself!" He gave me a once over not bothering to hide the fact of his prolonged gaze on my chest."Well ya be off a little in age, I be bout thirty-four next month." Then looked at where he assumed my face to be, "Still, it be hard fo meh ta think that ya thought it was smart comin' out here at sucha young age, most time hardened warriors wouldn' dare. An ya be a Priest ta boot, I thought they be smarter than that."

I stared out under my hood at him. He was looking at me thoughtfully, not offering any particular emotion on his face. His eyes were something I hadn't noticed before they were a deep amethyst color; it was really quite beautiful almost like looking at the sky as twilight crept in. He was searching for an answer, to his subtly worded question. "My ex-fiancé pushed me off the zeppelin. I don't think he got over my refusal to marry him very much." His eyes darkened at that statement before speaking, "Then he be a foolish man."

I thought on that for a second or two before redirecting the conversation back to the original state of business. "So do you want me to heal you or not?" I asked, okay not so subtly as I hoped, but he received it well enough. "Ya might as well mon, like ya say ya coulda be killin' meh already, but ya not." He turned himself back towards me, and I walked forward taking his action as a cue for me to start.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, as light enveloped my hands, he groaned as he felt his flesh sew itself back together again. I did this several times for countless minutes, healing only the worst of his wounds. He looked at me with curiosity, "Why ya not be healin' the rest?" I gave him a look under my hood that only mothers would understand. "Because those, while uncomfortable can heal easily enough on their own with minimal scaring." He looked pacified for the moment, thank the light. As I was finishing, still deep in concentration, I didn't notice that while I had been healing this troll his hand was sneaking up towards the top of my hood. With a tiny jerk my hood was pulled back without my noticing, and I turned my gaze upwards as a stroke of humid air hit my neck. I looked up to see….

**Cliffy sorry my loves but I promise I will update with the next chapy soon! But before I do that I need a name for the troll( The poll is on my page.). I just can't call him troll all the time its rude and uncouth! XD (?: Really now mon? Have ya been smokin' somethin'?) Oh shush you! Three reviews for next chapter!**


End file.
